


Death Note x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Death Note x reader one shots

Light had asked you over to his house, to study. This was relatively normal for the two of you, but when you studied with light...well, not much studying would get done. You knocked on the door and nervously waited. Light’s father opened the door and smiled.

**“Mr. Yagami, it’s nice to see you again. Light asked me to come over and study.”**

He opened the door and you walked through. You quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on Light’s bedroom door.

 **“Light? I know I’m a bit early, but-”** You opened the door, to see a shirtless Light. **“S-sorry, Light.”** He smiled. You looked away, blushing.

 **“What’s wrong? You’ve** see **me like this before.”**

 **“It doesn’t get any less embarrassing..”** You mumbled.

 **“Hey..”** You looked up at Light, your face still a bright red. He patted the spot on his bed. **“Come sit with me.”** You slowly walked to his bed, plopping down beside him.

 **“Why don’t you have a shirt on?”** Light rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

**“I was waiting for you..”**

You looked at Light and sat on his lap; facing him. You rested your hand on his chest and ran your fingers up and down his toned body. Light shivered in delight, he lifted his hands to rest them on your hips.

**“So I’m guessing we’re not going to get any studying done?”**

You asked as you pushed him down on the bed. Light flipped you onto your back, you looked up at light as he hovered over your frame.

**“When have we ever?”**

Before you could even think to answer his rhetorical question, his lips slammed yours. You rushed to wrap your arms around his neck. His hands began to travel under your clothing, his hands caressed your sides gently. You squirmed on his lap once he started to place small, but tender kisses along your neck. You felt light smirk into your skin. Chills ran up and down your spine as you shivered in delight. Your body moved closer to his. Light unlatched his lips from your neck only to re-attach them to your lips.

 **“You look so beautiful like this~”** Light murmured in your ear, you squirmed under his tight grip. He locked eyes with you, his face becoming closer and closer to yours. **“I love you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
